familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Family Guy Movie/Soundtrack
The Family Guy Movie is the soundtrack to the film of the same name. The album also contains several songs "inspired by" the film. Lyrics The EXTENDED Family Guy Theme Lois:♪ It seems today that all you see ♪ ::♪ Is violence in movies and sex on TV, ♪ Peter: ♪ But where are those good old fashioned values ♪ ::♪ On which we used to rely? ♪ Brian: ♪ It used to be, a big time star ♪ ::♪ Was elegant as Garbo or Hedy Lamarr, ♪ Stewie: ♪ But now we get whores like Jenny Lopez— ♪ ::♪ You want to curl up and die! ♪ Chorus: ♪ Lucky there’s a Family Guy! ♪ ::♪ Lucky there’s a man who positively can do ♪ ::♪ All the things that make us ♪ Stewie: ♪ Laugh and cry! ♪ Chorus: ♪ He’s a Family Guy! ♪ Lois: ♪ When I was young, the songs were fair, ♪ ::♪ With Mr. Johnny Mathis and Sonny and Cher, ♪ Peter: ♪ But now we get Justin Timber-homo. ♪ Lois: ♪ Oh how’d it all go awry? ♪ Chorus: ♪ So awry! ♪ Brian: ♪ The classic films were works of art; ♪ ::♪ The images were graceful; the stories were smart, ♪ Stewie: ♪ But now we get Matrix Revolution ♪ ::I’m sorry, I know this doesn’t rhyme, but what the hell were you Wachowski brothers thinking? Chorus: ♪ Lucky there’s a Family Guy! ♪ ::♪ Lucky there’s a fella sweeter than vanilla, ♪ ::♪ Wholesome as a piece of ♪ Stewie: ♪ Apple pie! ♪ Chorus: ♪ He’s a Family Guy! ♪ Lois: ♪ His smile’s a simple delight. ♪ Chris: ♪ He lets me see the boobies on the internet sites. ♪ Lois: Peter! Meg: ♪ He bought me my cute little hat! ♪ Brian: ♪ Yeah, we should have a talk about that. ♪ Chorus: ♪ About that! ♪ ::♪And his hat! ♪ {Instrumental} Brian: ♪ He’s mastered the comedy arts. ♪ Stewie: ♪ He says, “Look out Hiroshima,” then casually farts. ♪ Lois: ♪ He’s loaded with sexy appeal. ♪ Peter: ♪ And best of all my titties are real! ♪ ::♪ Have a feel… ♪ Brian: No, thank you. Stewie: I gave at the office. Lois: ♪ The Brady Bunch has got their Mike, ♪ ::♪ And pretty Laura Petrie has Dickie van Dyke. ♪ ::♪ But who around here could fill those loafers? ♪ Chorus: ♪ Well, here’s a happy reply. ♪ ::♪ Lucky there’s a Family Guy! ♪ ::♪ Lucky there’s a man who positively can do ♪ ::♪ All the things that make us ♪ Stewie: ♪ Laugh and cry! ♪ Chorus: ♪ He’s...a...Fam..ily...Guy! ♪ ::♪ He’s...a...Fam...ily...Guy! ♪ Hitler's Theme Hitler:♪ Jews ♪ ::♪ Jews ♪ ::♪ Black Ass Jews ♪ ::♪ They all are lame ♪ ::♪ They put me to shame ♪ Jew: ♪ Why ♪ Hitler: ♪ Shut Up... Bye ♪ ::♪ Blacks ♪ ::♪ Blacks ♪ ::♪ fuckin' Blacks ♪ ::♪ Those damn niggas ♪ ::♪ Those cock suckin' Frigga's ♪ I Need A Jew Peter: Nothing else has worked so far, So I'll wish upon a star, Wondrous dancing speck of light, I need a Jew... Lois makes me take the rap, Cause our checkbook looks like crap, Since I can't give her a slap, I need a Jew... Where to find A Baum or Stien or Stein To teach me how to whine And do my taxes... Though by many they're abhorred, Hebrew people I've adored, Even though they killed my lord,* I need a Jew! Max: Hi, my name's Max Weinstein, my car just broke down, may I use your phone? Peter: Now my troubles are all through I have a Jew! Max: Hey! *Censored lyrics: "I don't think they killed my Lord" The Sex Song! Quagmire: Blacks & Jews are very nice! ::They help you when you paradise. ::They are better then whites because they are black. ::Jews help you when you are down. ::They turn your frown upside down. ::Jews are better then Christians. ::I know one thing that is better. ::I know one thing that is better. ::I defiantly know one thing that is very better. ::SEX! ::Show of your reflects--- Arrested Joe: I will arrest you ::I will cuff you ::I will throw you in Jail. ::I will hang you with nails. I Wish I Were Free Brian: A home is a home, no matter where you go. Peter: A TV is a TV, that's what I say. Brian: A bone is a bone, this is surely so... Peter: And laughter should be laughter either way! Brian: But this place is not a home, this is not the home I know... Peter: I would trade it all away, if you'd come back to stay... Peter and Brian: This rooms's not the same without you! Peter: Its just a remote its true, Brian: Just a remote, Peter and Brian: Without you...